Left Behind
by SadameHime
Summary: Upon returning to Port Royal, Elizabeth encounters the women who were left behind by their husbands who joined with the EITC. None of them affect her more than the woman who would change her opinion of a man she hated, the wife of Lord Cutler Beckett.
1. Chapter 1: Return

Left Behind

Summary: Upon returning to Port Royal, Elizabeth encounters the women who were left behind by their husbands who joined with the East India Trading Company. None of them affect her more so than the woman who would change her opinion of a man she hated, the wife of Lord Cutler Beckett.

AN: My muses wouldn't leave me alone about this story. I couldn't stop thinking about it! I apologize up front for the sudden change in paces that may happen in this chapter, I've been listening to Samba music(fast), Tango music(slow), Cirque Du Soleil(varied, but mostly slower than Tango), and then the POTC: DMC soundtrack(varied).

Chapter 1: Return

"You sure you wanna go back, Elizabeth?" Mrs. Turner heard Jack Sparrow ask her.

"Yes, I'm ready to go home. I'm afraid to face the wives of those men we killed aboard the Endeavour though," Elizabeth sighed," Beckett didn't have a wife, did he?"

"Not that I remember," Jack slurred.

"He's had so much Rum he can't remember anything!" Gibbs sighed as he walked by.

Gibbs' comment brought a smile to Elizabeth's face. She hoped that Beckett didn't have a wife; she was hardly sure if she would be able to even look at her after everything that had happened. Her mind did begin to wonder how any woman could stand a man like the Chairman of the East India Trading Co., but she assumed that the woman who could would possess an immense amount of patience or was just as evil as he was. She knew that, either way, Beckett didn't deserve a woman like that in the first place.

"Come to think of it, he did have a woman when I first came across him," Jack sighed after a moment.

"What was she like?" Elizabeth asked.

"Jewel of the Caribbean, if you ask me! No matter how much she was in the sun her skin was always porcelain white, her hair gleamed like fire, and she had eyes the color of the shallows," Gibbs said, taking his place beside them," I was part of Jack's original crew. One of the first to meet Beckett and that woman of his when he started his venture in the Caribbean, I was."

"Her name was Amelia-no...Samantha...No! Alexandra. Oh bugger! It was something like that. I don't remember if they were married or not at the time-"

"Her stomach was as round as a barrel! I would hope they were married," Gibbs interrupted Jack.

"You know more about her than I would suspect."

"We'd check in on her from time to time," Jack smiled.

"Aye, that we would. Kidnapped her once," Gibbs started," but she got away."

"We brought her with us when we went to visit Tia Dalma once. Ol' Tia got so enraged at the sight of her in ropes, she untied her and arranged for someone to take her back to wherever it was that Beckett was at."

Along the Horizon, Elizabeth saw Port Royal come into view. A smile crept across her face at the sight of her home, but at the same time a frown wanted to make itself known. Would it still be home with all of the familiar faces gone, passed onto the next world? Could she face everyone she had left behind?

Port Royal was ablaze with activity in a way that had been absent since the arrival of the East India Trading Company. Tiny shop stalls lined the streets, and children ran about playing. One little girl, and an older boy who appeared to be her brother caught Elizabeth's eye faster than the others. This girl's hair bore the same glint Gibbs had described to be on Beckett's wife, and she had the man's eyes. The boy had dark blond hair, and navy blue eyes. He seemed to be chasing his sister to take her home...

The girl's dress stuck out among the plain colors of the people in the crowd, made out of a bright red silk. It had white lacing around the cuffs, above the beginnings of her skirt, and at the very bottom. Her shoes must have been white before the day had began, but they were now soiled with dirt.

Her brother was not as conspicuous, and bore the same clothing as many of the other boys around him. His coat and leggings matched, and his shirt was white. He had his dark blond hair tied back with a bright blue ribbon, which was the only thing on his person that made him stick out.

The girl twirled about in her dress, and dodged between passersby. She went by Elizabeth many times, almost on purpose and followed closely by her brother. He seemed very annoyed with his little sister as he chased her about, and could hardly manage to follow after her around the many people the girl zipped inbetween expertly.

"Olivia!" he yelled," We need to go home! The maid said we need to go see mother around now!"

"It's not like mommy will be able to speak to us!" she cried sadly as she passed Elizabeth again," She's to busy crying over daddy!"

Before she could say anymore, she felt her brother's hands slip around her waist and lift her from the ground. She kicked and flailed in protest, but stopped when her brother pulled her to him tighter. He scolded her by shaking his finger at her, and she tried to bite it in rebellion.

Now that the two of them were closer, Elizabeth could see them much better. The boy appeared to be in his early teens and was indeed the splitting image of Lord Cutler Beckett. His little sister only portrayed her father's eyes, and Elizabeth assumed she would look much like her mother when she got older. When the two of them were together, it was very obvious they were family.

"Ha! Got you!"

She pouted at her brother, who was unaffected by the look that grew on his sister's face. He only began to cart her to one of the homes away from the bustle of the Town Square. Elizabeth started to follow them to whichever home they were going to, and it appeared to be the bigger of them.

Elizabeth would occasionally be stopped by those who recognized her, and she would only say hello back. She was more concerned with following the two children who displayed many features of Lord Cutler Beckett, and made a mental note to speak to these people when she went back to town. Many of them were her, and her father's old friends.

The building the children walked towards resembled a Southern Plantation of sorts, though it was smaller. Four pillars came down to support the roof above the patio which covered a large area. Within this space were chairs, tables, and stands. There was one love seat among the various pieces of furniture, and the Governor's daughter imagined this is were Lady Beckett would sit with her children. The whole home was white, and its roof was a dark gray. The drapes over the windows were all a bright red, and the shutters that framed them were black.

Elizabeth saw a familiar maid peaking through the far right-hand window, and she recognized her to be the maid who had taken care of her near the Commodore's promotion ceremony. She seemed to see Elizabeth following after the children, and she disappeared back into the folds of bright red cloth quite quickly.

"There you two are!" She heard as the front door of the home before her opened," you shouldn't be out for so long."

"I had trouble catching Olivia today, she wouldn't quit running." The boy explained.

"Thats perfectly understandable, Anthony. Your little sister here has more energy than the whole of Port Royal!" the maid said to the children, and then turned to face Elizabeth,"Come in, Elizabeth! There's someone I want you to meet!"

"Is mommy awake?" Olivia asked sweetly as her brother sat her down, and the reluctant Elizabeth approached.

"Yes she is, and she's better today than she was yesterday," the maid answered.

"Any day would be better than yesterday," Anthony sighed as he guided his sister inside," Which room is she in?"

"Your father's!"

"So this is your new job?" Elizabeth asked as she approached her new friend.

"Yes. I wasn't to sure at first, I hated their father quite a bit for chasing you and Will off and stealing your father's power, but his wife's a doll. It's such a pity that his death has affected her so much."

The maid closed the door behind her and Elizabeth, and proceeded to guide her former mistress in the direction of her new one. The inside of the estate reminded the ex-pirate of her old home in a way. The same type of decor except with golden yellow walls, white linings, and silver candle settings fell into place in the main hall. The hallway bore the same color scheme, but each room had its own flavor and personality to suit whomever it belonged to.

"How bad was 'yesterday'?" Elizabeth questioned as they walked down the hall.

"Lady Beckett found out about her husband's death yesterday. One of the men who had been aboard the Endeavour had came to tell her, and he left with his tail between his legs. She raged for so long, and then she crashed and started crying," the maid began," She hasn't eaten since breakfast yesterday. She's such a mess."

"Oh! Here's where I left her. Hopefully she's still here."

The maid pushed the door open, to reveal a white walled room. It was very plain, except for the large bed against the left wall. Black curtains hanged from the sides, matching the blankets and sheets that laid on the large mattress. Just above the lonely fireplace that was directly across from the bed was a portrait, but Elizabeth chose to ignore it for now. There was a desk by the lone window, and its accompanying chair was occupied.

The woman in this chair match Gibbs' description, but she seemed so much more pale, and so very sad. The dress she wore was black, and its only purpose was to convey her grief. On the desk near her was a small music box, and a waltz like tune echoed from it. As it played, a pair of dancers twirled inside the open box, and it seemed that every time it turned, the female dancer would look down at the ring beside her.

"Take it back to my room," the woman said suddenly, slamming it closed.

"Y-yes ma'am!" the maid rushed over and picked it up, exiting just as quickly as she had grabbed the box.

"Are you Lady Beckett?" Elizabeth asked after awhile.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean.(I wish)

Chapter 2: Lunch, Answers, and Most of all Death

The woman at the desk simply nodded. The grief on her face became more pronounced after Elizabeth's question, and she started to regret asking. Lady Beckett stood in a slow fashion, and turned to face Elizabeth.

"My name is Evangeline. I would prefer it if you would call me by my first name," she sighed.

"O-of course," Elizabeth managed.

Behind them, Elizabeth heard the door come flying open, and Olivia ran past her in excitement. She embraced her mother's legs, only to be patted on her head, and hugged as best her mother could manage.

"Morning mommy!" the small child exclaimed," Are you gonna come eat with me and bubby?"

Evangeline nodded," I do need to eat..."

"Is this lady gonna come eat with us too?" Olivia pointed at Elizabeth.

She received a smile and a nod from her mother, and that was good enough for her. She grabbed both her mother's hand, and the hand of the newcomer and proceeded to pull them in the direction of the dining room. Elizabeth could not help but laugh at how adorable little Olivia was. She was sweet, innocent, and all together lovable. It was still hard to believe that this small girl was the daughter of the cruel Lord Cutler Beckett. Perhaps she would receive explanations at lunch.

They returned to the first floor in the main hall, and continued to be guided across the house by Olivia. The dining room was on the complete opposite side of the house from where they had been, and it did feel like quite the walk. The room bore the same coloration as much of the house, blue and silver, but the actual dining set, which consisted of one large table and eight chairs, was made of polished Ash.

"Olivia! Don't pull mother along like that!" Anthony cried at his sister when he saw her pulling Evangeline and Elizabeth along," you might hurt her!"

"Oh don't worry about me yet, Anthony. I'm not far enough along for little Olivia to hurt me," Evangeline laughed as she sat near the head of the table, but left the head empty. Anthony sat across from her, and Olivia sat next to her.

Elizabeth knew not where to sit, so she placed herself next to the boy, and no one seemed to mind.

"Are you pregnant?" Elizabeth asked in curiosity about Anthony's earlier comment.

"Yes, two months along," she sighed, not wanting to answer," And who might you be?"

"Elizabeth Turner."

"I met William Turner once, you must be his wife. When I met him, though, you two were still engaged," Evangeline said.

"When did you meet him?"

"My husband was striking a deal with William to bring him Jack Sparrow's compass. I had been in his office speaking to him when they had brought your husband up to speak to him. Mr. Turner seemed to be a very nice man. I hope you two are happy...?" the pregnant woman asked as lunch was brought forth.

"Finally!" Olivia yelled, startling her mother.

"Olivia, don't yell like that!"

Small sandwiches were brought out on trays, and they appeared to be paninis, which are small, grilled, and flattened Italian subs. The sight of these seemed to excite the small girl sitting next to Evangeline.

"Are these the ones with Mozzarella and the Italian bacon stuff?" she asked.

"Yes," one of the maids laughed," you won't eat them any other way."

These sandwiches were accompanied by some tea, a large cup of water, which Elizabeth assumed was for Evangeline, and a tray of veggies and fruits. On this tray were baby carrots, cauliflower, broccoli, and several other vegetables that the youngest one at the table glared at fiercely. The fruits brought with them brightened her mood, and consisted of apples, bananas, and many others.

For much of the time, everyone ate in silence. As Evangeline ate, it was quite obvious she, and the little one inside of her, were starving. It was also clear that she realized how bad of an idea it had been for her to not have eaten that day before, as she was eating much more than anyone else at the table. Every once and awhile, Olivia would race her mother at scarfing down a panini, and would always win. After each race, however, she would receive a smack across the back of her head for eating like a pig in front of everyone.

Once lunch was done, Evangeline elected to take a walk and had asked Elizabeth to join her. She did not refuse, and thought that this walk may give her opportunities to find out more about both Evangeline and Beckett. Silence engulfed the two of them till they reached the main square of Port Royal, and by then, Elizabeth had gathered the courage to start asking questions.

"How could you marry a man like Beckett? You are hardly the type of woman I can see him with," Elizabeth managed.

"Cutler and I loved each other Elizabeth, and few around us understood that. They couldn't comprehend how he could deserve me, or how I could love such a 'cruel and heartless' man," Evangeline said," He was neither of those things. Few people ever had the chance to realize that."

"So, tell me how he really was," Elizabeth asked.

"He was kind, and most of all loving towards me and our children. Some of those natures did reflect themselves when he was away from me, but never did they enter his business transactions. When he did his work, he was not the man I had married. I always thought it was simply easier to change your nature when to succeed, you must take away from others."

"I can't see him acting like that."

"And you probably never will..."

Elsewhere...

"I HATE my job..." Will Turner sighed as he examined those he would be ferrying to the other side.

Among them was Cutler Beckett, Mr. Mercer, James Norrington, and many others he had seen die in the fight between the Brethren Court and The East India Trading Company. The greatest sight of them all was indeed Lord Beckett, as Will had never seen him without his wig. Despite being hidden under that ugly white wig all day, Beckett's hair still had a hint of blond in his brown locks. He was also the only one awake, and he appeared to be troubled.

"Whats wrong with you?" Will yelled down to him.

He only received a glance, no answer. After awhile, however, the answer came. "If I had known I would die in this endeavor, I would never have sent you to get the compass..."

AN: I don't know if paninis were around back then, but they're damn good sandwiches! I also know the family is supposed to be English, but I'd assume Evangeline is well traveled and knows Italian food well P. This chapter is also shorter than the last, but I wanted to get it out before to long, even though I don't have any reviewers...PLEASE REVIEW!!-begs the reader- AHH! Sorry for how the text was, the upload must have screwed it up.


End file.
